The Simpsons: Number 7G13 Credits (1990)
Created by Matt Greoning Developed by James L. Brooks Matt Greoning Sam Simon Co-Producers Al Jean Mike Reiss Larina Jean Anderson Produced by Richard Sakai Written by George Meyer Sam Simon John Swartzwelder Jon Vitti Directed by Wesley Archer Milton Gray Executive Producers James L. Brooks Matt Greoning Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardly Smith And Harry Shearer Special Guest Voice Sam McMurray Also Starring Pamela Hayden Christian Coffnet Tress MacNeille Executive Consultant Brad Bird Creative Consultant George Meyer Executive Story Editor Jon Vitti Story Editor John Swartzwelder Animation Produced by Klasky-Csupo, Inc. Supervising Animator Director Gabor Csupo Animation Producers Sherry Argaman Margot Pipkin Associate Producer J. Michael Mendel Visual Consultant Stephen Lineweaver Theme by Danny Elfmam Music by Richard Gibbs Songs Written by Leo Robin Richard A. Whiting Claude Joseph Rouge de Lisle Orchestrations Hummie Mann Soboe Soloist Tom Boyd Casting by Bonita Pietila Editors Brian K. Roberts Ric Eisman Don Barrozo Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Production Coordinator Sarah Werner Dialogue Editor Brian K. Roberts Music Editor Chris Ledesma Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Production Mixer Brad Brock Re-Recording Mixer Gary Montgomery On-Line Editor Mark McJimsey ADR Coordinator Derek Sample Post Production Audio Facility TODD-AO/Glen Glenn Studios Post Production Facility Laser Edit, Inc. Assistants to the Executive Producers Daris Paris Patty MacDonald Julie Stedom Smith Assistants to the Producers Leslie Richter Lana Repp Lewis Ian Deitchman Peter Kwong Steve Gottfried Stuart Baker TJ Muncan Todd Stein Assistant to the Associate Producer Lisa Stewart Michael McCusker Post Production Coordinator Joseph A. Boucher Overseas Animation Director Mike Girard Animation Production Manager Sherry Argaman Korean Production Company Akom Production Company Storyboard Jeffrey A. Lynch Steven D. Moore Character Design Matt Greoning Dale Hendrickson Sam Simon Background Design Phil Ortiz Layout Artists Bronwen Barry Jang Woo Lee Carlos Baeza Jim McLean Tibor Belay Phil Oritz Ken Bruce Brad Rader Tom Coppola Greg Reyna Moon Hwan Choi Linda Rowley Zeon Davush Swinton Scott Karenia Kaminski Alan Smart Eric Keyes Erc Stefani Ray Johnson, Jr. Vincenzo Trippetti Robert Taylor Sheet Direction Wesley Archer Milton Gray Layout Supervisor Gregg Vanzo Lip Sync Rick Bowman Main Title Design David Silverman Rick Bugental Main Title Animation Kevin Petrilak Color Design & Background Painting Gyorgyi Peluce Animation Checkers Laurie Hanson Maxine Markota Animation Camera Karen Johnson Jim Keefer Wesley Smith Cleanup Artists Michael Anderson Robin M. Marchese Anthony Bell Judith M. River Michael Camarillo Joe Russo Ruth Elliot Deborah A. Silver Don Judge Kimberly Taylor Nancy Kruse Sherry Wheeler Carol Wyatt Production Assistants Donavan Brown Todd Jacobsen Eleanor Mills Negative Cutter D & A Neg Cutting Telecine Richard Cassel Unitel Digital Intermediate Colorist Larry Field Publicist Linda Brown The persons in this film are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #7G13 COPYRIGHT ©1990 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and the Simpsons characters. TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. I.A.T.S.E. N.A.B. Executive in Charge of Production for Gracie Films Micheal Stanislavsky Creative Supervisor Sam Simon Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks Gracie Films IN ASSOCIATION WITH 20th Television Category:20th Television Category:Gracie Films Category:End Credits